Numerous devices are known that comprise a receptacle and an applicator portion having teeth, with orifices opening out to the base of the teeth for the purpose of dispensing the substance contained in the receptacle onto the hair of the head.
Particular mention can be made of German patent application DE 40 14 601 and of French patent applications FR-A-2 774 072 and FR-A-2 782 614. The latter application describes an example of a device comprising two outer rows of rectilinear teeth having an intermediate row of teeth of smaller height between them. Such a configuration greatly improves application, particularly by reducing the risk of the substance being applied directly to the scalp and giving rise to irritation.